


【虫铁】树上有一只小虫虫

by Old_Two



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Two/pseuds/Old_Two
Summary: 因为Icon杂志封面爬树梗所想到的，无锡肉饼，甜短，以美队三结束时段为背景





	【虫铁】树上有一只小虫虫

Tony要操心的事儿很多，Stark工业的新预算报告，新战衣的能源供给，复联新址的安保防御……此刻他最不应该做的，便是因为一个刚招募来的小屁孩分心，然而……

“Mr Stark，我觉得你应该看看窗外。”哈皮在他背后说。

“什么? 什么窗外?” Tony转过头，寻声望去，外面什么也没有啊，慢着，那棵老橡树上蹲着个什么?

“Hi Mr Stark~”树上那个家伙向他招了招手。

“哈皮, 你也看见了，那树上有个人是不是?”Tony指着那个摆手的人问哈皮。

“Mr Stark，是的，而且我想我们都清楚他是来找谁的。”哈皮似有深意的说。

“不，不是那个家伙!”Tony后退了几步，“哈皮!我告诉过你不许那个家伙再进入基地!”Tony扭过头“Friday，启动所有防御隔离，射杀外来进攻者!”

“不不不!我不是进攻者!”树上那个人在防御护墙降下一瞬间顺着射出的蛛丝弹进窗户里挡在Tony面前。  
“是我! 我是Peter，Peter Parker，Mr Stark”那人握住他的手，“别开枪，我只是想见你。”

“哈皮，把他带走! 哈皮! 你去哪儿! 回来! Friday!”Tony试图挣脱那个年轻而有力的手掌，那人却越抓越紧，甚至另一只手又揽住他的腰。

“别让我走! Mr Stark! 我都好久没见你了，他们都不让我进来，自从那一晚以后……”

听到那一晚三个字Tony突然觉得自己脑袋轰隆一声，他不想回忆那个荒唐的晚上，可那掺杂着酒精和喘息的记忆如同3D电影一般扑面而来。

“Zip it! 闭嘴! 没有那一晚! 你不是复仇者! 你违反了基地的实习生守则! 你未成年饮酒! 你……”  
“可是……是你给我喝的酒，Mr Stark” Peter打断他辩解道。

是的，是Tony给他的酒，那还是在柏林，在那场与美队的“大战”之后，虽然兄弟倪墙让他揪心，可刚招募来这个小家伙的表现却令他十分意外和惊喜。他们在当地的一个小酒馆里，叫了几杯扎啤。

“喝一杯，小伙子，你今天干的不错！”Tony里主动把酒杯递给Peter  
“可我...我，我还不到合法年纪”

“呵呵，那你大概是美国最后一个没喝过酒的高中生了。”特拉查谄笑说  
“喝吧，我们现在在欧洲，今天的事情以后，我们都应该喝一杯。”Stark坚持道

那小子硬着头皮接过酒杯，紧抿着薄唇吸了一小口，“是甜甜的!”Peter非常意外的说。

哈哈哈，一桌子人哄堂大笑。越高度数的皮尔森啤酒，越是会散发甜味，这孩子显然不知道这点，今天Tony需要这点酒精麻痹一下自己，毕竟，这远远不算一场胜利的战争。

黑寡妇压根没出席今晚的聚会，幻视也走了，罗德此时还躺在医院，哈皮和黑豹嚷嚷着要换个脱衣舞酒吧去看德国金丝猫，一桌子人没多久就只剩下Tony和那个几杯下肚愈发话唠的小家伙。Tony越醉，那痛苦的感觉却越清醒。

“其实这次是我第一次坐飞机，我都不敢解开安全带!然后一起飞我就突然想尿尿了，你知道的，那种嗖一下的感觉，让我好紧张啊，但我在想我带着这个安全带该怎么去尿尿啊，马桶是不是在座位下面呢，然后那个空姐走过来对我说……”

“Why do they hate me……”

“Mr Strak?”

“Why does everybody hate me!? ”Tony突然把酒杯掷在地上，但因为重心不稳，自己也连带着跌落下来。

“Mr Stark!”

酒吧里的人闻声都朝他们看过来，Peter扭头向众人解释“没事的，我是说...他和他朋友吵架了，喝多了，没事的, 我会赔你们杯子，还有...酒钱”，Peter说完从他随身带的双肩包里翻出皱皱巴巴的一些零钞和硬币，扶起Tony走出酒吧。

Tony不支的把头靠在他肩上说“叫辆车，带我回去...回家，不，回酒店。”

“我...Mr Stark，我可能没钱了...”他有点局促的说“哈皮先生今早只给我了那一百欧元，我吃了个烤肠然后……”  
“我们有钱…”Tony从上衣口袋里艰难的摸出他的运通黑卡递给那个小子。

 

在去酒店的路上，Tony和Peter都一言不发，作为这个团队的领导在新人面前喝醉，显然有点让Tony没面子。Peter也没说什么，可他一直双手攥着膝盖，似乎很紧张。

到了酒店，Peter搀扶着Tony进了他的房间，把他放在床上坐下。

“到这里就Okay了，我需要休息一下，你可以走了，明天见，Underoos”

Peter点点头，后退了几步，突然又想起来什么似的走过来，单膝跪地用双手扶着Tony 的膝盖，抬起头，很认真的说“I dont hate you，Mr Stark. I will never hate U”  
“蛤?”

“实际上，I love U，不不不...我是说I admire U，我爱慕您，从小都是。”  
“蛤?”

“你可能都不记得了，小时候，我一直是你的粉丝，六年前我去参加你们的科技大展，我还是带着钢铁侠的头盔去的……”

“你喝多了吧，小子，回你的房间去!”

“不，听我说完，Tony! 哦，我是说Mr Stark，你，你救了我。你是我的英雄，我爱慕你，一直都是。”Peter说完看着他，眼神如此真挚。

Tony都不知道发生了什么嘴唇突然就被一个湿吻盖住，自己的身体也被压倒在床上，那个叫Peter的小子一边嘟嘟囔囔的说着什么“我一直喜欢你啊，Mr Stark先生”一边小鸡啄米一样的亲吻着自己的下巴，脖子，胸口……

“你给我下去!你在干什么!?”

“让我抱抱你吧……我好想抱你啊”，那小子并不听Tony的话，Tony想挣脱，但他的力道意外的大，该死的变异蜘蛛，那家伙能徒手拦下一辆时速180迈的汽车，而如果没有钢铁侠战衣，Tony大概连一辆自行车也拦不下。

Tony越是挣扎那家伙就越是缠得紧，两人打架一般的在床上滚来滚去，这时Tony发现自己的下体居然不争气的开始有反应了......

显然Peter也很快发现了这一点，他惊喜的抬起头，冲着Tony笑得像个终于得到糖的孩子，紧接着又是一阵啜吻，Tony觉得一只不安分的小手钻进了自己的裤裆...

“别!不要!不许你碰那里!” Tony越说好像越没底气，那小子的手指沙沙的的像猫舌头一般，这离奇的触感让小Tony从晚上7点顿时变成9点...甚至10点...

“我帮你宽宽衣服，Mr Stark，这样让你舒服一点...你好像很难受...我也挺难受的...”

天哪，这家伙连这时候话也这么多吗？!Tony拉不开他的手，但Peter却瞬间拉下了他的裤子，一只手把Tony抵住，另一只手笨拙的去拽自己的裤腰。

Tony隐约看见那个男孩穿着金红相间的底裤，他意识到那是自己的脸，真不愧是粉丝啊，这也太羞耻啦...Tony用手捂住自己的眼睛。再次睁眼时，面前已经耸立着指向夜里11点的小Peter——年轻真是神奇，Tony禁不住回忆起自己十几岁时，好像也能翘到这样的角度。

“我可以吗…Mr Stark?”那家伙突然停了下来，可怜兮兮的看着Tony，又无比真诚，仿佛只是在向他索取一块饼干。

“难道我说不可以你会停下吗?!”

“那就是可以了?”

真是个白痴，Tony气得简直要翻白眼，本想翻身起来把那个家伙摔下床，但酒精使他动作不稳却一下子把脸栽在那家伙大腿根部。

“哦，不用，不用，Mr Stark，我自己来...我来我来...”  
那小孩显然误会了，Tony Stark觉得自己人生的羞耻在这一刻到了顶峰，他撑起手臂重新坐起来，转过身去逃避那个眼神。

“不过，Mr Stark，如果你愿意，你可以摸摸我...”那少年从背后环过他的肩，一双毛糙的手拖着Tony的去向那根指向11点的小Peter。

Tony感到它真是发烫，颜色却是淡粉，并不青筋暴露的粗陋，却光滑而晰长，有点像早餐酒店里提供的法兰克福香肠。想到这点，Tony突然咽了咽口水，而身边的那个家伙好像更激动，单是Tony指甲轻拂而过，就让他脸更红喘息也变得更粗重起来。他拉起Tony的双臂翻过背后一把把Tony压在床上，又托起他的大腿分开“唰”的一下拉倒身下抵住11点。

“我想进去，Mr Stark，现在...”那小孩边说边喘。  
等一下，这是什么剧情发展，如果他俩中有一个人要“进去”，那也应该是他上天入地的Anthony Stark吧! Tony承认他曾经没少对Stark工业的实习生下手，难道今天这是报应?

“我想进去……先生，可我不太知道怎么...开始...我还从没...”

“不要...还没从哪个男人敢把我...”

“啊...那我们俩都是第一次了...我会努力的，Mr Stark，我不会让你痛苦，我会保护你...因为我爱你”

Tony本来打算抽腿把他打翻在地的，但那句“我会保护你”让他愣了一下，好像从没人对他说过这样的话。

I am Iron Man，我聪明，我富有，我强大。在Tony的三观里，他一直是拯救世界的那一个，能以一己之力维持世界和平，能集结从北欧神祗到科学怪人的所有复仇者，人们仰望他，崇拜他，盼望他飞得高一点，再高一点，直到……

他重重的摔落……

没人理会他摔得疼不疼，甚至包括曾被他视为兄弟的Steve，这整个荒唐的行程都是因为他试图掩护那个杀死了自己父母的机械兵；没人理解他为什么愿意跟政府签下协议，甚至连Nat都对他有所保留，Tony觉得黑寡妇甚至是因为同情才愿意跟自己站在一起，他们都不明白在奥创之后自己是带着怎样愧疚与不甘在坚持——他当然不想政府裹挟复仇者的意志，但他更不想让任何一个人的力量（包括他自己的）不受控制的发展——  
没人在乎他痛苦与屈辱，连他自己都麻痹了，我是Iron Man，还有比我更坚强不摧的吗？直到刚刚那个小子说出“我不会让你痛苦的，我会保护你的”

保护我? 是的，他是这么做的，今天在机场他还只身为自己拦住了突然变成大山一般的蚁人的铁脚并最终把他撂倒，那一瞬间他几乎没意识到那是个十几岁的孩子。  
一阵撕裂的痛把Tony的思绪拉了回来，眼前那个“孩子”正在试图用他的十一点突破自己的穴口。什么不让我痛苦，都是放屁! Tony要躲，Peter却拉住他，说“等等等，我马上就进去了先生，我会慢慢的，我再用手弄一弄……”

“For God's sake，kid! 抽屉里有润滑剂”

“蛤?”

Tony歪头冲着床头的抽屉撇了撇嘴，风流如他出门都会戴好这些东西，只是从来没想过会用在自己身上。

那小孩伸出一只手顺着指示去翻找，但另一手却仍然握着Tony的要害，仿佛生怕他逃掉似的，一通叮铃咣啷之后，Peter转回身手里拿着一管紫色的啫喱说“是这个吗？这是润滑剂?这看起来好像沐浴露，你要是不告诉我我绝对以为是旅行装的沐浴露，或者是什么Fancy的欧洲牙膏……”

“拜托你给我闭嘴!你还想不想进来!?”Tony觉得自己的暴脾气要炸了。

“哦哦...想想想!”这孩子一想到正事立马拼命的点点头，然后笨拙得拧开瓶口去掉锡封，“噗呲”挤了一大坨在手上。

“够吗？先生?”

“你挤这么多来做发胶吗?”

“对不起，Mr Stark，我不太懂，我不太有经验，你得教教我......”那家伙一边说一边瞪大眼睛眨啊眨，他的抱歉如此单纯而真诚，仿佛是搞砸了化学实验要Tony来给他收拾烂摊子，让他无法拒绝。

Tony气鼓鼓的坐起来从他手心挖了一点润滑剂出来，抹在两人的下方，他的双手一碰到那个家伙，他就非常激动，两手抓着Tony的肩膀大喘气“这太棒了Stark先生! 我是说这感觉很神奇! 我要疯了! 我能再亲你一口吗先生?”  
当然，自己还没来及同意已经又被剥夺走了呼吸的权利，那孩子一切动作都是那样粗鲁，毛糙，像个十几岁的小屁孩，哦，不，Tony意识到，他确实是个十几岁的小屁孩……

自己怎么会招惹上这种家伙，但人是他找来的，酒店是他开的，酒是他灌下去的，现在唯一能安慰自己的是那个孩子看起来这么兴奋，估计要不了七分钟就会缴械投降吧，到时候Tony爸爸会反过来好好教导你……

————————————喘气分割线——————————

 

然而Tony再一次失算了……

Peter Parker这哪是个人啊，这根本是个人形盾构机啊! Tony下面被顶的直达肝肺，头顶又不断撞到床板，他觉得自己简直像是欧洲之星的海底隧道，眼瞅整个人都要被这小子钻穿了，“不行!停下!嗷!我的脑袋!”

“哦...Mr Stark，哦…我控制不住，你夹的太紧了...我顶到你头了吗？”  
“顶你个肺啊!”  
“那咱们反过来吧，你在上面。”

Tony本想这敢情好，不用等这小子干晕自己就可上位了，谁知那家伙灵活的裹着他翻了个身，不知怎么无缝对接的就跑到他身下，而Tony自己却叉开双腿，如同漫画萝莉般的“鸭子坐”在那一根炙热上。

“不!我不能这么坐着!让我起来!”Tony两手撑着Peter的胸口挣扎着要起身，却又被那大力的小子拉回去。

“哦，抱歉，我都忘了，Mr Stark，你一定是肩膀酸了是不是?没事儿，这样能让您轻松一点…”说时迟只见那小子已经从腕口射出两缕蛛丝，把Tony的双肩连同手臂吊起，牢牢得固定在两边的墙壁上。Tony觉得自己仿佛误入了什么高段位SM局，这是哪门子的处男高中生!? 我Anthony Stark浪荡一生都没玩过这一挂好么!

“别担心...”那男孩显然误读了Tony脸上的惊诧“这是高弹性蛛网，你发明的喷射模式，不会伤到你的”说完Peter得意的挥挥手上的手表式发射器。

如果Tony此时知道汉语里有个成语叫“作茧自缚”，肯定会觉得是为自己量身定制的。

结果是这蛛网大大颠覆了Tony对性事的想象，自己仿佛坐在跳跳床上，随着下面的一顶一送跃起老高，又被蛛丝束缚住反弹落下，再一次狠狠地抵住那根炽热，在Tony几近半百的一生中，还没有一次经历让他如现在一般五感全开，如不是拼命把持，几乎要尖叫出来。

而下面的打桩机却一点也不矜持，一边抓着Tony的腿根一味顶胯，一面“先生”“Stark”“天啊”地乱叫“这太爽了，Stark先生! 我觉得...我觉得你里面好像在吸我...天哪...现在又变成绞了...啊...我受不了了!”

真正受不了的是Tony，他闹不清最后是累昏睡过去还是真的被那毛头小子干翻了晕过去，朦胧中只记得那小子后来还用蛛网变化了几种花样把自己吊起，变着法击碎他最后一丝残存的意识，直到他被敲门声吵醒。

“抱歉，Tony，我得马上跟你说...”那是哈皮的声音，就在卧室门外“你电话也不接，我让酒店服务生给我开的门。是这样...昨晚我回来晚了点，可我隔壁那小子一直都没回来...我想他是不是退出了?但我发现我必须要告诉你，因为他似乎还拿走了那套战衣”

“他没有，哈皮...你等一下，不要进来”Tony清清嗓子，故作镇定的回应门外的哈皮。然后坐起来审视了下周围的情况——

显然他昨晚跟这个小子做了，不，是他被这个小子做了。

现在那个肇事者正全裸（除了手表发射器）趴着躺在自己旁边呼呼大睡。而门外的哈皮如果看到客厅的书包和蜘蛛衣......

“慢着，Tony，这是不是那小子的书包?”他看到了。

“还有这件战衣怎么也在!?”他全看到了。

“天哪，Tony，我求你! 就一次! 哪怕就一次你能不能不要给我捅这些篓子!”哈皮说着踢开门硬闯进来。Tony身边的那个小孩也突然弹坐起来——

“Spidey sense!”

“Sense你个鬼!” Tony一巴掌把那个家伙拍回枕头上，回头向哈皮“你听我解释，哈皮，事情不是你想象的那样，昨晚你们走了，我喝多了...”

“拜托，我不是第一次见到你怎么对待实习生了，Tony”哈皮一脸失望而焦虑地说“虽然我知道很多人主动对你投怀送抱，但你好歹有个节制啊，这家伙，他! 他满14岁了吗？! ”

“我15了!”那小子又弹坐起来。

“闭嘴!”Tony又一巴掌把他呼回去“大人说话小孩子不要插嘴!”

“哈皮，你听我说，我真的不知道这一切怎么发生的……但我没有做违法的事，我保证!”

哈皮摇摇头，把手里拿着的蜘蛛侠头套丢在Tony胸口“穿上衣服吧，其他人都在楼下大堂了!”

最终从柏林回来后，Tony没有再见过那个小子。他嘱咐哈皮也不要主动联系他，虽然哈皮还是时不时会跟他报告说那小子又在发短信问下次任务是何时，Tony却依然坚持不许回复。那家伙还年轻，总会忘了的，更重要的是他自己，他不想回忆起那晚，因为年少的虽是Peter，轻狂的却是他本人。

但他想不通这小子怎么就能爬到他Stark工业的研发基地来还能擅自闯进自己的办公室!更诡异的是哈皮也转身就走! 偌大一个工厂都没人来管管啊!

“Mr Stark，我真的只是想见见你，哈皮总不回复我，复仇者大楼那边也不放我进去...还说你们就要搬走了，我在想那我要去哪里找你啊...我每天都在等你的电话...真的，先生...你明明说过我那天干的不错的! ”

那天干得是不错，问题是那晚干得过火了，Tony心想，但没有说出口。

“真的!Stark先生，我是真的想加入你们，不是一定要当复仇者，我只是想用我这能力做点事情...”

“你当个好邻居也可以做点事情，战衣不是给你了吗…”

“是的...那很棒，我是说，我知道...但...我也想见到你...”说这话时Peter耷拉着眉毛一双眼睛快要哭出来一样的委屈“Mr Stark，Pi~ease，别让我离开Stark 工业，别赶我走... ”

Tony注意到每当Peter说Please时会把L发成i的音，这种破音的念法让他想起小孩，也让他很难拒绝，他突然记起那一晚Peter也是用这种可怜巴巴的哀求技法步步为营攻城掠地的，dame it! 自己真是老了，怎么开始爱惜起孩子来!?

“好吧，好吧，我不是要把你逼出Stark工业...你现在还是我们这里的实习生，但你也是个学生，我希望你能先完成学业...”Tony拉Peter站起来，拍拍他的肩，尽量展现自己的大Boss风度“在此之前，哈皮会联系你，不要擅自到这里来...”

“你还是不想见我!”那孩子突然愤怒了，砰地一拳砸在Tony身后的桌子上，顿时将它破成两半，Tony不知该如何回应，但他发现那孩子眼圈渐渐红了，砸桌子的手也渐渐渗出血珠，Peter像一条受伤的小狗一般跌坐下来蜷作一团闷头啜泣。这时，门开了...

“Tony，我听到声音...”哈皮慌张的进来

“哈皮，我没事儿，只是...”Tony指了指蹲在地上的Peter，冲哈皮摊摊手...哈皮看了看Tony，又看了看地上呜呜咽咽的的Peter，抬头对Tony说：“咱们能借一步说话吗？”

“Sure” 

Tony尾随哈皮来到隔壁的房间，哈皮关上门，转身对Tony做了个“What the F**k?”的手势。

“是他自己擅自闯进来的! 从树上! 你也看见了!”

“Come on，Tony，你知道我不愿意掺和你的私事，但这孩子是个好苗子...”

“我知道...可是...”

“你不能毁了他...”

“我没有!”

“你不见他，也不让他继续参与接下来的行动。”

“他要上学!”

“你刚刚还打他!”

“我没有!是他砸我的桌子!”

“Tony，我不想显得太亲密，但你知道我一直把你当哥哥看的，令人尊敬的...大哥...”

“我也把你...”

“不要打断我的话! 我把你当哥哥看并不是因为你有钱，聪明，能睡遍所有杂志模特还能拯救世界，而是因为我觉得你是个真爷们!”

“我...我是个爷们啊!”Tony有点结巴，他不知道这段对话将导向哪里...

“真爷们不会睡了一个十几岁的实习生还把人家晾在一边哭的!”

“不是的!是他...” 慢着，睡了一个十几岁的实习生? 哈皮是这么以为的?Tony一下子明白了为什么刚刚哈皮会是这种态度，在他眼里一定觉得自己是什么老牛吃嫩草又始乱终弃的渣男吧，殊不知这棵“嫩草”怎么把“老牛”五花大绑干翻在床的。当然，这很明显，一般人就算用脚趾头也能想明白如果他——威风堂堂的Tony Stark招惹上一个十几岁的小屁孩儿，一定是他辣手摧花，翻云覆雨，怎么可能让一个毫无经验的熊孩子……

“Tony，之前遇到这样的事儿你好歹还会让我去安顿一下，你自己也会出面解释，做个了结，为何这次...”

“啊...对! 你说的对! 哈皮，那天我喝多了，有点失态，我是该去做个了结，谢谢你提醒我...我这就去”

Tony的惊慌此时已经化为得意，因为他胸有成竹，那次是自己喝多了酒...这次不是了...

 

————————再喘一口气你们不介意吧————————

 

当Tony回到办公室，那孩子正从书包里把什么东西往外掏，是Tony给他打造的战衣——

“留着吧，这是我专门为你设计的...”Tony握住Peter的手腕，又帮他把那件蜘蛛衣收回双肩包...

“Friday，关闭这间办公室的所有进入口，放下外墙，中断这里的外来通讯...”

“Mr Stark?”，Peter抬起头，有点疑惑，他先是松了一口气，毕竟那件战衣对他来说太重要了。但看见四周霎时变得如同坦克内部一般钢壁铁墙，又禁不住害怕“你还是要，射杀我吗?”

“什么? 哦，不不不不，我不是要射你...” 也许不是现在要射你，要过一会儿，Tony心里调皮的想，但他随即调整了语气，尽量显得真诚而非轻佻。

“我...应该对你道歉...不，不是道歉，我是说我应该跟你解释一下，在那天晚上之后...我当时喝了酒...我不应该...”

“可我觉得那天棒极了! 那是我人生中最棒的一天!”

Tony满脸黑线，心想，能打倒美队又能干倒我，你当然觉得那一天棒极了。但他不能有所表露，他要让这孩子觉得那一晚只是一个失误，一个因为他酒醉和郁闷导致的失误——

“是我错了，我让你误以为，你可以，那样做...”

“我做错了吗? 可是...Mr Stark，我以为你很高兴...”

“我哪里有很高兴?!”

“你自己说的你很高兴…就是后来，我把你侧着吊在窗户上的时候...”

“我没有! 什么!? 你说把我吊在哪里?!”

“你忘了吗? Stark先生，你说让我把你左腿抬起来，然后吊在那里，我说要拉窗帘你说不用，你说看着柏林的夜景使你...更来劲...”

“闭嘴!”

“对对对!你当时就是说让我闭嘴然后快亲你!”

Tony万分庆幸自己已经让Friday放下门窗又隔绝了外部监控，如果有人此时听到他堂堂Tony Stark居然在柏林的酒店楼上开窗晒鸟还公开索吻，怕要去找无限宝石杀人灭口的就不是灭霸而是他自己了。

“闭嘴! 闭嘴! 闭嘴! ”Tony非常羞愤。

“Mr Stark，你别生气...我错了...我以为你喜欢...”

“我不喜欢! ”

“我不应该把你吊起来，我下次改...”

下次，这小子还想有下次! Tony上前试图抓住那小子的衣领，不，他没有衣领，只有帽衫，于是Tony紧紧抓住那小子帽衫上的系带——

“没有下次! 永...”

“咳...咳...”Tony把系带拉得太用力，一下子勒到了Peter的脖子。

“勒到你了吗? 我不是故...”话还没说完，一个吻就已经猝不及防的封住了Tony的唇，一阵夹杂着泪水咸味与略略血腥味儿的索取让Tony有点晕眩。

“这样你还喜欢吗？Mr Stark?” Peter 吻完，抿抿嘴唇有点紧张的说，好像小学生在等老师批改他的作业。

“我...我不喜欢...”Tony抹抹嘴说，但显然没那么有底气了...  
“啊? 那你喜欢什么样啊? ” Peter有点傻傻的问。

“我喜欢这样! ”Tony一把Peter反过来压倒在地，双手揉着那一头棕红的软毛，用嘴近乎粗鲁的啃咬着Peter还没有任何体毛的下巴和脖颈。Tony深知，其实自己是渴望这具躯体的——当初最早在youtube上看到那个空手拦大车的视频时，他曾经无数次重播那段转身的背影，那紧实如同苹果的臀线，那秀丽而结实的小腿...甚至在设计战衣时，Tony都一遍遍的幻想着，这样服帖的织物，将附着上怎样年轻而光滑的肌肤。在柏林那一晚，只是个饮酒导致的战略失误，否则应该是他，应该是Anthony Stark用一顿凶猛的肉爱来犒赏这位出众的新兵...现在虽然已错失先机，但Tony相信凭借自己的老辣经验，一定可以扳回这一局。

      Tony身下的少年果不其然开始激动喘息起来，脸庞也变得发烫，双手攀上Tony的肩，把他拉得更近。Tony也从胸口撕开Peter的衣服，露出象牙色的胴体，他禁不住舔了舔唇，那夜在酒店事发突然，Tony并没有好好的欣赏，现在看来眼前的这位小将，真的只有用“脆嫩”一词方可形容。光滑到近乎无毛的肌肤，包裹着恰到好处的精壮肌肉，虽不算高大，但比例堪称完美，倒三角的下方是那晚让他联想起德国香肠的诱人所在，此时已经热切的昂首以盼，挑逗着Tony的神经。

Tony往下挪了挪身子，用一只手抓住那根小香肠送到嘴里，并且抬眼看了一下Peter，那个没经验的孩子果然已经涨得满脸通红，Tony只消用舌尖轻轻的划个圈，他已经激动的仰头翻躺过去，一生吃遍东西南北风的Tony当然不止这点技俩，一会儿画蝴蝶，一会儿画螺旋，一会儿轻吮一会儿又深含，再加上十根巧指在下方囊袋处套弄弹拨，不消一刻，那孩子就在叫嚷中解放了。

Tony抬起身，擦掉挂在嘴上那比蛛丝更粘腻的液体，支起一条腿解掉皮带扣子，低沉的说——

“换你来了，小子!”

Peter慢慢坐起身，显然他还沉浸在初次吹箫带来的销魂余温中不甚清醒，但看到Tony的架势，也瞬间领悟了自己要做什么。于是立马爬起来，殷勤的跪在Tony身前，把Tony的裤子拉下来，看看Tony那里，又挠挠头，之后抬起来说“那么...Mr Stark，接下来我该怎么办? ”

“用嘴啊! ” Tony简直无法相信这孩子的智商，明明之前调查履历时不是惊人的学霸吗？!

“哦哦哦...那我...那我就...吃了啊...”

Tony还没来及嘲笑“吃”这个低幼的说法，下体就传来一阵刮擦痛“ 你他妈的! 别用牙啊! 你看我刚才用牙了吗! ?”一边说一边敲了一下那孩子的后脑勺，“哦，嗷，炖木鸡...”Peter依然含着Tony，瓮声瓮气的说。

“诶呀! 我去! 你嘴里有东西时别说话! 你这样又要啃死我!”Peter听罢倒是没再回话，但含着小Tony拼命点了点头。

“松口! 松口! 起来起来!” Tony把那个笨拙的家伙拽起来，朝他胸口用力的锤了一拳“你他妈的这是一级谋杀你知道吗？!”

Peter被打出去个趔趄，挣扎着起来，满脸通红的说“对不起，Stark先生，我真是不太会，我以前没弄过...我只看过一段录像，是我朋友Ned给我看的，不是我自己下载的...”

“行了行了，算了算了! 你把衣服穿起来吧! ” Tony被这扫兴的插曲磨没了脾气，自己也站起来转身捡起裤子。  
“你等等，Mr Stark! ” Peter突然扑过来从后面抱住他，气喘吁吁的吹在Tony的耳朵上说“有一种方式...有一种方式我会...”

Tony就这样被抵到墙边，没来及反应就被这个怪力小子托起双腿背靠着抵在墙上。不可能，Tony心想这不可能! 那家伙不到五分钟前才射在自己口里! 不可能现在就又是十一点! 但低头看到景象却不容置疑——

“你是怎么做到的? ”

“什么? 哦，你说这个吗? 自打我被那个蜘蛛咬了以后，我恢复的好像特别快，喏，伤口也是...”Peter腾出一只手给Tony看，正是刚刚砸坏桌子那只。

“What?! ” Tony开始怀疑自己莫不是得罪了神明。

“哦，对了，你等一下，Stark先生” Peter娴熟的射出蛛丝，把Tony以那个如同小孩儿把尿一般的姿势固定在墙上。低头摆弄起自己的手表发射器。

“你在干嘛?! ”

“我来找找...马上...马上就好...我记得我放进去了...啊! 对! 就是这个! ”

噗呲一声，一坨凉凉的物体射在Tony的开放处，不是蛛丝，而是润滑啫喱。

“嘿嘿，那天我把酒店的那个润滑剂拿回去了，你记得吗？就是像沐浴露一样那个?” Peter得意的笑笑。

“你把这东西装在手表里天天带着去上学?! ”

“不不不，是今天要来见你我才装进去的! 虽然我不知道用不用得上...但我想如果有机会...我不想你痛苦...”Peter说着渐渐迫近，11点抵住已经润湿的入口“而且你别多想，Mr Stark，我不会跟其他人用这个，我只有你一个...”

“我才没有多想!! 啊!! 唔! 嗯~”Tony想争辩，但下身传来的撞击让言语化作了呻吟声。

 

最终Friday升起外墙时，窗外已是夕阳西下，Tony西装革履，Peter精神焕发，走过门口哈皮的办公室时，Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀对哈皮眨眨眼说“我已经对这小子，进行了非常彻底的...教育!”哈皮看着Boss的新西装撇嘴摇头讪笑，但还是站起来问“好的，要我送他回去吗? Tony? ”

“不不不，我来吧，我自己来!” Tony及时拦下，他可不敢冒风险让这话唠跟哈皮私下呆着。

Tony最终开着自己的新坐骑奥迪车前往皇后区，一路上他能感觉到副驾上的Peter一直在热切的望着他。

“你干嘛看我，我脸上有东西吗？”Tony摸摸自己的胡茬问。

“没...没有...我只是觉得，这样看着你，就好像做梦一样，Mr Stark!”

“你可以叫我Tony，在没人的时候...”Tony俯下身来，吻住身边的这个孩子，不，这个男人...

 

（......）

【“Mr Stark! 哦不，Tony! 方向盘! 要撞上了”  
    “叫唤什么! 这车是自动驾驶的”  
    “自动驾驶?”  
    “是啊，你看我可以这样. 它也会一样的开到你家。” Tony两手都松开方向盘，摊开摆了摆给Peter看。  
    “Tony，我有个主意” Peter舔了舔唇说。  
    “不! 你没有!”】

（完）


End file.
